


【芽驼】愿-04愿璀璨

by Fakever



Category: Leagueoflegends, lck - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fakever/pseuds/Fakever





	【芽驼】愿-04愿璀璨

『和璀璨的灯火』

那个被买断的女孩子，最终出现在金赫奎家里。像某种程度的不了了之。宋京浩再没跟金赫奎说过话，当然更不会往回要。

女孩是出人意料的。

卸干净妆了其实长相很清纯，神情有一点疏离，站在门口静静的，表情里藏着一点不知所措。根本不像跟金赫奎打电话的时候，那么千娇百媚的。

金赫奎笑笑，觉得她整个人的气质特别熟稔，又怎么都想不起来为什么熟。揉了揉鼻子，说，别怕。

女孩清清嗓子，说，要怎么做？

金赫奎对这句话理解很单纯，也有可能是故意没有听懂。他不想让女孩做什么，他其实都没想好为什么会要这个女孩，似乎当时真的很生气，头脑发热，只想要放肆地宣誓自己并不存在的主权。

金赫奎揉揉肚子，说，会煮拉面吗。

女孩有点吃惊地看着金赫奎，然后走进厨房。

不一会儿冰冷的厨房有了人气，女孩从白腾腾的水汽里端出来一碗面。有点抱歉地说，做得比较简单了，你家里只有鸡蛋和拉面。

其实没有想到女孩会做饭，还做得很不错。于是金赫奎在喝掉最后一口汤后，说，那你以后就给我做饭吧。

女孩显然对客人各种怪异的情趣都波澜不惊，问，别的呢？

金赫奎说，没有别的。

金赫奎在女孩面前很耐心，语气也很软。他不知道是不是因为，这女孩是宋京浩身边来的，他才会有这样的耐心。在他离开宋京浩的三年里，他对遇到的每个拥有宋京浩过往的同僚，都会有别样耐心的兴趣。

女孩很少会讲起以前的客人们。只是有时候说到宋京浩，女孩才会多说两句。

女孩说，他不一样，他对我很好的。

金赫奎说，怎么好？

女孩说，买衣服啊，买鞋啊。喜欢什么买什么。

金赫奎笑了，有点故意去刺女孩，说，他可以给许多人都买衣服买鞋啊，你为什么会觉得你是特别的呢。

女孩沉默了。

金赫奎不知道为什么会升起类似于胜出的快感，隐蔽的，只有一点点，从柔软的心里钻出来。金赫奎慢慢说，他其实没有多么喜欢你。他都不要你了。

女孩还是沉默。

摇头，很笃定说，他不会的。

女孩坚硬的像一块石头。

明明是跟他无关的坚持，可是金赫奎看起来觉得真的熟悉，还很茫然，碰到硬石头了不知道说什么。谁给你这样的笃定呢，你凭什么这么自信。

金赫奎金屋藏娇的事情在整个LCK都传开了。

有许多风言风语，不轻不重地暗示，幸灾乐祸地传开，说，京浩哥现在身边都不再带什么女人了。于是又会有人说，被赫奎抢自闭了吗，哈哈哈。

言下之意，都是那次事件引发的连锁反应。

金赫奎觉得很可以，他甚至以为自己还可以再多有一点破罐子破摔的开心。

许元硕跟他说过，神色还挺凝重，说，你这样不好。

金赫奎想了半天，不好的地方太多了，他都不知道许元硕指哪个。看起来，像他把宋京浩拆得身陷囹圄，其实他也没再怎样，宋京浩潇潇洒洒拱手让了，根本不跟他闹。他还怕什么，不会再有更绝境的了，两败俱伤都是求来的。

金赫奎自负地说，你不要再跟我说京浩哥了。

许元硕白他一眼，说，说得好像我愿意跟你讲一样。都是兄弟，搞成这样。

金赫奎负责KT另一部分业务，风里来雨里去，渐渐地，再听说宋京浩都是从别人嘴里。有时许元硕跟他们一圈人乐得跟傻子似的，碰见金赫奎来，自动收声。金赫奎就大概知道他们又在说宋京浩了。

有一天他们笑声实在太响，不仅笑，还有夸张惊呼。

金赫奎隐隐觉得不对，他怀疑大概只有宋京浩结婚了才会有这种阵势。心里犹豫，脚步已经跟过去了。

金赫奎问，怎么了？

有人举着手机嬉皮笑脸。说，哎？居然还有人不知道？

许元硕一愣，摇头说，其实没事，你还是别知道了，没意思。

金赫奎更觉得不对。被一群人猎奇的手机已经落到他手里，他看第一眼，整颗心都要了命地狂跳起来。

旁边的人添油加醋。

说，京浩哥的事情啊。京浩哥前几天喝醉酒，点了一个男人带走啊。

金赫奎僵了三秒，浑身都开始抖。指尖边缘无限趋近于苍白。

比结婚还让人绝望。

手机在他手心里碎裂。

金赫奎觉得自己要疯了。

脑袋似乎没有转，已经站在宋京浩家门口。他呆立了一会儿，伸拳砸上门铃。

宋京浩出来开门的时候，只围了条浴巾在腰间，浑身蒸腾着热气。

金赫奎目瞪口呆，直直地走了进来。

看上去宋京浩一副事后的样子，其实家里并没有人。金赫奎盯着沙发那个熟悉的靠枕，有柔软的凹陷。金赫奎自嘲地想，或许是人刚走了也说不定。又冷漠地想，也或许那个人根本就不合他心意。

金赫奎心里莫衷一是，又为自己隐蔽的恶毒有点难过，胸口堵得难受。

宋京浩走进卧室自顾自地换衣服，金赫奎眼睛红红的，死盯着宋京浩，问，为什么不能是我？

宋京浩转过身，甩甩头发上的水。

滴水不漏地笑了下，说，你希望是你吗，赫奎？

他们没有额外交流，彼此在说什么却心照不宣。或者说，他们痛点从来都一致，各自为营地豢养，等这一刻的爆发。

金赫奎被一把甩到床上。

宋京浩跟着欺身上来，扯住金赫奎的领口，逼迫他抬头对视。

宋京浩用了很久才冷笑出来，说，你总是激我，很有意思吗？到底想从我这里得到什么啊，金赫奎。

他欺身挤在金赫奎两腿中间，身体与身体之间贴得密不透风。金赫奎眼睛一黯。

哑着嗓子，说，一切。

想要心尖上那一寸肉，要目光所向，要全部灵识，也要整个肉体，要淋漓尽致的爱和性。  
呼吸交合着乱成一团，暧昧让人浑身的血液都沸腾起来，一丝触碰都引发连绵的战栗。金赫奎大脑发昏地想，要最极致的性。如果没有爱，就要很多很多的性。  
金赫奎身上被扒得差不多了，宋京浩起身去开了瓶乳液。  
你想要这个吗？宋京浩手指插进来了，金赫奎毫无防备，甬道被娴熟地戳刺几下，腰瞬间就软了。  
宋京浩几根手指就把金赫奎激得欲仙欲死。金赫奎朦朦胧胧地挣扎着，想问，你怎么这么会啊，但是他不敢问。他怕宋京浩下一秒就清闲地笑起来，回答说，很容易啊，你们都差不多啊。  
那金赫奎大概会觉得胸口很疼很疼。  
可宋京浩还是往他心上开了一枪，宋京浩居高临下，说，你这么缠着我，不是想要这个？  
金赫奎浑身颤抖，眼眶红透了。宋京浩那么用力地瞪他，他觉得他的心都被烫到无以复加。  
金赫奎闭上眼，反手照准了自己的脸，狠狠地甩了一巴掌。竟然都感觉不到疼。宋京浩是真的厉害，他这辈子都不会再受到这样的误解和侮辱了。

宋京浩无知无觉地避过他的眼睛，单手解着衬衣扣，吸了口气，问，做不做。  
金赫奎仰面躺在床上，看着宋京浩不紧不慢的动作。一直以来宋京浩做什么动作都让他着了魔似的觉得眷恋，宋京浩本人却不会因此而靠近一分。  
这个人是不会爱你的。金赫奎不知道自己现在什么表情，他只是对自己说，这个人再也不会爱你了。平静的，绝望的，还是决绝的，像世界里再也不会出现明天。  
半晌，他伸手勾住宋京浩的腰带，带向自己。

金赫奎浑身肌肉紧绷得抽搐，宋京浩的指印顺着修长的大腿摁上去，几乎不显形状。但金赫奎体内又柔软得要命，一口一口地，贴服地含住他的器官。软到让宋京浩觉得，他不是在开垦金赫奎身体里的甬道，他是把完整的金赫奎压在身下，破开一个口子，从完好的嫩肉中间捅出一个他要的形状。  
金赫奎急促地喘息着，身上覆盖了一层薄薄的冷汗，宋京浩俯身更深地压向他时，能听到他喉咙里拼死压抑的，痛苦呻吟。他浑身都抖得透了。宋京浩每压进去一寸，他就更要命地嗯一声，像是再也受不了的样子。  
宋京浩竟然觉得上头。  
想要长驱直入地捅到深处，看金赫奎瞬间窒息的迷乱表情。在最细嫩湿热的腔道里反复研磨，把金赫奎操到哽咽着失神。  
他在一个瞬间压下毁灭的欲望，因为金赫奎每一个细胞都在诱惑地求饶，无声地告诉他，疼得要死了，别再进来了。  
宋京浩撑起身子，想往后退，刚退一点就被金赫奎死死拉住。金赫奎整个身体都陷在雪白的大床里，因疼痛而向后瑟缩着。除了缠绵吮吸着的那处，一抽一抽地挽留。  
鼻尖吻住鼻尖，这样近的距离，宋京浩终于一清二楚地望尽了金赫奎的眼睛。陷于情欲但分外清明的瞳孔。金赫奎盯着宋京浩看，带着鼻音软绵绵地说，别出去。  
宋京浩说，不疼吗。  
金赫奎又摇头，说，很疼的。  
宋京浩僵着没动，金赫奎的甬道太紧，再这样下去他们之中必然有一个人报废，宋京浩倒吸一口气。——金赫奎竟然强行撑着身体，半坐起来，牵连着结合处柔软的内壁瞬间销魂地挤压起来，更湿热的簇拥从四面八方涌来。  
金赫奎软软地贴在宋京浩胸膛上，胸前那两处饱满的凸起被肌肤摩挲着掠过，粗糙地撩拨起一阵升腾的快意。  
金赫奎用力地扬起下巴，下身还被插得一塌糊涂，却闭着眼睛，只是侧过头去亲吻宋京浩的喉结。无比虔诚地，深情地，小心翼翼含在嘴里吞吻。  
宋京浩觉得脑袋里有根弦炸了。  
金赫奎总是这样。总是这样。现实以苦果劝退宋京浩，金赫奎又拿更要命的东西勾引他，誓死据住一往情深，把进退两难的境地推给他。  
宋京浩用力掰开金赫奎的大腿，顺着腰柔韧的反弓把人捞起来。失重感让金赫奎惊叫出声，更深的巢穴被烫到了，宋京浩坚硬得让他战栗，无力横陈在身侧的两条长腿，从最要命的那一处向下扩散，快感一波一波拍打着潮岸。  
宋京浩托住金赫奎的腰身，奋力压向自己时猛地耸顶。  
金赫奎连叫都没叫出来，浑身脱力，直接软在宋京浩的肩上。  
我在被这个人操，金赫奎在迷糊的痛觉中告诉自己，他就贴着我，抱着我，他的一部分就在我身体里，是真的。这样的想法让紧致的交合处多了一丝颤抖的酥麻，宋京浩没有动，心跳却隔着胀大的顶端，传递给包裹住他的软肉。细腻的跳动把金赫奎撩拨得迷乱，下身酸软地吞住宋京浩的全部，膏体随着摩擦升温，从肠道深处滑落，淅淅沥沥地自穴口渗了出来。

女人尚且有丰腴的线条，金赫奎的腰胯那里却是劲瘦的，平坦的，纤细得过分，让人无法遏制地想象它内里的缠绵紧致，他是男人，他的身体有极端脆弱的坚韧。宋京浩着迷地掐住金赫奎的胯，滚烫的手顺着小腹游移到金赫奎半挺的性器前。  
宋京浩抚了上去。金赫奎紧绷的神经至此断裂。  
他随着宋京浩巧妙的揉弄摇摆腰肢，宋京浩的指尖流落到哪里，他的全部感官就汇聚在哪里，在柔软的囊袋，在隐约凸起的筋脉，在层叠的皱折，在无限敏感的顶端秘孔，四肢百骸累积着酥麻的快感。  
他的勃发在宋京浩手里绽放开。宋京浩把他变得和自己一样坚硬，滚烫，浑身的血液沸腾着不耐。  
宋京浩手下加快，金赫奎呼吸越来越急，无意识地一阵阵颤抖，他快要到了，到那个宋京浩把他送上的半空。  
可是宋京浩又把他推下来，重重堕落到泥里。前端欲仙欲死的快感得不到照拂释放，宋京浩让它叫嚣地挺立在空气中，在金赫奎体内回撤一段，然后重重地捅到底。  
金赫奎剧烈地颤抖了下，眼神都散了。  
宋京浩环抱着金赫奎，上上下下地顶弄，体会着用力冲刺时，穴道里旋升的翻搅。金赫奎太神了，被进得特别深，每每向下坠，身体里那根又会奇7异地撞入更深处、更要命的皱折。宋京浩大开大合地冲撞，不需去找金赫奎的敏感点，包裹他的嫩肉处处是软的，饱胀的，怎么戳刺都能被顶出水来。  
汗已经滴落交缠得难舍难分。金赫奎濡湿的发角蹭在宋京浩颈侧，下身被捣得无意识一阵阵紧缩，已经到达高潮的边缘，可宋京浩每次在他体内横冲直撞，又都欠那么一点点不肯给他。  
金赫奎的哽咽几乎带上哭腔。他被填太满了，满得大腿根都在打颤，震得他前端颤巍巍地抖动，不期然碰上宋京浩的小腹，孔眼被急促地撵到，大脑爆出一片绯糜的乱象，尖叫着射了。

后穴在高潮余韵的抽搐中，迎来更汹涌的攻势。  
金赫奎不行了。他觉得他像是一个坏掉许多年的保险箱，被宋京浩以一根粗大滚烫的金属钥匙，狠狠贯穿了，占有了，只要宋京浩想，就可以任意地开启他，取走他所有不见天日的隐秘。  
金赫奎被宋京浩压回床里。仰着头看灯光，灯光昏黄暧昧地不说话。他侧脸看被单，凌乱中浸透了色情。他低头看见下身被重重地操干，淋漓汁水裹挟着狰狞的肉棒，从他体内拉入空气，再顺遂情欲的引力，悉数操回他的身体。他的眼睛茫然失神，最后定格在宋京浩专注的，沁了汗的脸上。  
伴随着生生不息的黏腻拍打，金赫奎双手游移到宋京浩背后，他的手比宋京浩见过的女人还要柔软灵活得多，却远不如她们深谙该如何取悦欲望。只是顺着脊椎，一个骨节一个骨节，细腻地抚摸。让宋京浩都没想到，这按部就班的试探，竟然引发了山崩海啸的快意。  
宋京浩强忍着屏住呼吸，从身下的躯体撤出，顶端突然狠刮过软肉，引得金赫奎紧闭的嘴角又溢出呜咽，穴口被彻底操软了，不住向外涌动着液体。  
宋京浩一把把人翻过去，强行按住那双秘密作祟的手。肿胀的性器抵住金赫奎最柔软的核心，压着肩膀把人逼出趴服的姿势。

这警告意味太盛，金赫奎瞬间就不干了。  
他塌着身子，反手一记肘击，狠命地甩掉压制翻过来，想以膝窝发力顶腿，又被宋京浩压老实了掰回去。他挣扎着起身，直到纤细的脖颈送到宋京浩面前，被一口咬下去，瞬间整个人都酥麻着瘫软。  
无异于一场势均力敌的扭打。  
宋京浩的鼻息喷在金赫奎肌肤上。他清楚，身下这人，有和他一模一样的强劲。金赫奎肯让宋京浩为所欲为，只是因为他肯。他太爱了。  
可金赫奎其实是特别的，于宋京生命中见过的所有人中特立独行。即使沉浸在在极致的爱欲里，他们也不存在全然的征服与被征服。  
他明白他永远都不能征服金赫奎。

金赫奎的手再次摸索上他的脊背，在未痊愈的疤痕上打转。这一次，宋京浩没有拒绝。他俯下身，咬着金赫奎细腻的锁骨，缓缓占据了湿热的甬道。  
金赫奎的呼吸变了调，双腿蜷缩着伸起来。宋京浩又要了命地去揽他脚踝，不轻不重地揉搓，滚烫的手心包裹住细瘦的脚跟，往自己腰上带。就像不靠谱的传说里慎重地托起脚把他送进水晶鞋一样。  
这太刺激了，是一种静默的，累积的刺激。金赫奎沉溺地忘乎所以，却又不甘。脚跟顺着宋京浩脊梁那一道诱人的凹陷，一点点地蹭下去，在尾椎骨流连地画圈。  
他听见宋京浩受不了地低骂了一句，深深一挺身，精准戳弄到一块敏感的嫩肉，金赫奎几乎瞬间弹射起来，爽得几乎要化成一滩水。

他们赤裸着相抗。因为不熟悉彼此的身体，这性爱像一场隐蔽的对垒，试探着寻找让对方发狂的敏感点。都想抢占对方的命脉，居高临下地引爆。  
金赫奎以为，他们可以相互引燃。

情欲又起来了，金赫奎开始用嘴去逗弄宋京浩的耳垂，软绵绵的舌头舔舐过一圈，抵住宋京浩宽阔的胸膛，又颤抖着去摸紧绷的乳尖。宋京浩咝咝地倒抽凉气，回应以身下更猛烈的抽插，把金赫奎体内的秩序捣到红肿糜烂。  
金赫奎本能地哆嗦着，他觉得快被操得爽昏过去了，胡乱地嘟囔不要了，真的不要了。他内里已经被压榨成一腔甜腻的果酱，被宋京浩挖搅穿了，私密部位还淫乱地胶着在一起。他无力地瘫在床上，双腿大开，承受着宋京浩裹挟而来的一波波不断的快感。  
金赫奎在意识被撞离身体之前，用力地收缩被撑到极限的穴道，努力吞咬宋京浩的性器。宋京浩毫无征兆地抖了一下，于是金赫奎扭动地绵软的腰，再用力地吮吸。  
宋京浩简直炸了，把金赫奎的腿拎起来，让他半个身子吊在空中，对准金赫奎狼狈不堪的臀，肆虐地冲撞起来。疯了么？嗯？宋京浩喘息着，在金赫奎耳边问。你是不是疯了，偏偏要来招惹我？  
金赫奎反手揪着枕头，浑身被撞散到再也无力逗弄，他想哭，却只迷乱地叫出几个破碎的音节，眼睛流不出一滴液体。他被抛上氧气稀薄的高空，再次濒临高潮的反应都被压榨到极限，迟滞地出不来。  
宋京浩飞快地抽插，疯狂顶撞金赫奎身体里最脆弱的一处，把淅淅沥沥的精水灌进身下干硬抽搐着的身体。金赫奎瞬间清醒过来，大口大口喘息着，他太难受了，被肠穴深处的热源撩拨，从涨满的小腹到全身都拧紧。  
宋京浩在喷薄的瞬间，伸出手，狠狠向下按压金赫奎的小腹。  
金赫奎惊声尖叫。  
这太刺激了，也太绝望，腹部一层雪白的皮肤，像橡胶薄膜一样描摹着体内阴茎的形状，肠道里的精液被挤压得四散冲撞，肉璧尽情享受着精液的冲刷。宋京浩蘸着流淌的液体，一把握住金赫奎肿胀到快要爆炸的性器，飞快地套弄几下，金赫奎终于释放着射了出来。

他们斗争，消耗，不示弱地燃尽了彼此的每一丝体力。精疲力竭后宋京浩却隐隐觉得少了什么。  
他和金赫奎做了，他们不顾一切得来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，他回想在肉欲得到最极致的渴求的那个瞬间，眼前空蒙到只剩下刺眼的炫光，金赫奎把他的生理感官撩拨到前所未有的极限。  
被释放后的巨大满足包裹着，却没有落回实地的踏实感。这太奇怪了，不该这个样子。

宋京浩突然停下所有动作，细细地盯住金赫奎。  
他们僵持了一阵，宋京浩俯下身来，在他唇上覆了一个吻。

世界像镜面一样在金赫奎的视线里碎裂。

金赫奎要死了，他觉得他真的要被宋京浩玩死了。他想不通自己玩命地认定宋京浩这么多年，那些在最隐蔽的梦中都放肆肖想过的疯狂场景，他可以肖想爽到骨髓深处的性。却不敢想这真正兑现的一个吻。

宋京浩迟疑着，他的手指终于摁上金赫奎的脸，清清白白的面孔，透出情潮里的红晕，表皮用力一搓就会破了。他手指柔柔地绕着轮廓描摹，在眉眼处停留，来回刮了好几圈。  
这是他在这场战争般的性爱里，不期而遇给出的温柔。  
金赫奎一直盯着他看，眼睛一眨，眼眶都没来得及红一下，泪就噼里啪啦地掉下来。


End file.
